All's Fair in Love and War, most of the time
by animelimit
Summary: When Buffy meets Angel and Spike. AU Spuffy
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Buffy fic on FFN, or anywhere at that. I think it's going to be a great story and I'm praying I'll get lots of reviews. (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge) The story's an AU and it's a different meeting between Buffy, Angel, and Spike. All your other favorite characters are in it too so don't panic.

I disclaim the show of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and all the characters. It was created by a wonderful God-like man, Joss Whedon.

**Chapter 1: Wondering**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

::Sunnydale High School, Summer's Car::

"Buffy I still expect no trouble; I don't want any calls so soon. You've only been here a month. And please remember, no cheating, no smoking…"

"No cheating, no smoking, no sex, no fights, and no skipping." Buffy's voice overlapped her mom's, then she sighed. "Mom you have said the same thing every day you drop me off. C'mon, you have to trust me by now. I've already made friends, good friends, and my grades are better. There's no need to worry."

"I can't help it, Buffy, I'm your mother, I worry all the time," she smiled.

Buffy got out of the car and leaned into the window. "Everything is fine I like it here."

Joyce nodded, "Good, but don't get too comfortable." Buffy smiled sand turned to walk away. "Oh, and Buffy," She stopped. "You're wrong. I don't trust you, not yet. It will be awhile before you gain that back. I hope you know that."

Buffy lifted her head looking at the school. "I know." She walked away without another word.

Strolling through the school Buffy wonder how things changed so fast._ 'What the hell_ _happened to me? When did things become so difficult?_' Her thoughts were halted when she saw him….saw his dark eyes.

'_Huh. There he is again, standing alone, watching me.'_ Buffy slowed her pace so she could take a better look. _'Wow, he's so cute! But why would he be looking at me? No, no he can't be looking at me. I mean why would he? I must just be imaging things.'_ Shaking her head in disappointment she decided to go find her friends.

Walking into the commons Buffy spotted Willow and Xander sitting in the lounge area. She went to sit with them. "Hey Wills, hey Xander.

"Ah, the Buffster finally joins. Where you been?" Buffy sat across form them.

"Just wandering…" she added quietly, "and wondering," Xander didn't seem to notice, but Willow had.

Xander stood up and sat next to Buffy. "So Buffy, you ready to fail that Chemistry test with me? Calculating the molar heat capacity of a substance," he sighed, "it's a complete mystery to me."

Buffy smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Xander continued, "Hey Will maybe you can--"

"Buffy," Willow interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She tilted her head to an empty spot by the door.

Walking away for some privacy Buffy spoke. "Will what's up? Something going on with you and Oz?" When Buffy first came to Sunnydale she was surprised to see someone as shy as Willow dating a guy like Oz, but after seeing the way they looked at each other, she saw how perfect they were together. Buffy wished she could find a boy like that.

Willow smiled thinking of Oz. "No, no. Nothing wrong there, but I think something's wrong here," She pointed to Buffy.

"Nothing's _wrong_,I just wonder about," She was unsure, so she spoke slowly and quietly, "someone… sometimes."

"Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?!" Willow was clearly excitedly interested. Buffy wasn't sure now if she wanted to share her concerns.

"Will, calm down, it's not a big deal."

"It is _sooo_ a big deal. You like someone and you're finally telling me."

"Willow. I—wait what do you mean finally? Did you know?" she nodded. "I'm not even sure I like him. I'm just ...interested."

"In _who_?" Willow was becoming impatient.

Buffy sighed. "What can you tell me about Angel?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I hope you enjoyed so plz R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** All dialog in Italics and '' are thoughts.

**Chapter 2: Portent **

Sunnydale High School.

Buffy sighed and watched as the bell for her next class rang, "Late again." and the last stray students disappeared behind class doors. She looked at her baby-blue halter top, black skirt and three inch heels. "Maybe a different shirt." She mused aloud. As she walked the only sound heard was the rhythmic tapping of her heels on the linoleum. Feeling the emptiness of the halls, she decided she was late enough and hurried to class.

Turning the corner to her hallway, Buffy stopped short. She backed up and peered around the corner. _'Angel!'_ He was standing by a door wearing all black— a long-sleeved sweater, baggy jeans and boots. It really did make _him_ look mysterious. She look closely, _'What is he doing?'_ Buffy watched as he walked by _her_ class very slowly. He was looking in through the small window on the door. When he was clear of the door he paused.

Buffy froze, nervous. _'Does he know I'm here?'_ Angel turned around facing her. Her heart stopped then raced as she ducked behind the wall. _'He saw me. He saw me! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? What is HE gonna say?'_ Buffy sank against the wall anxious and waiting. _'What's going on with him? First I only see him stalking around school in that little gang of his, then he's standing around alone watching me, and now he's peeking in my CLASS ROOM!'_

Buffy's fear had immediately turned to anger. _'I need to do something about _this.' She came from around the wall, ready to go face to face with him.

Again she froze. He was still looking through her window! Angel shrugged— apparently disappointed— turned and walked away.

'_What the HELL!?!'_ Frustrated Buffy decided to find out as much as she could about Angel and his growing interest in her. As Buffy grew deeper in thought her anger came back. _'Willow didn't know shit. She's right maybe I should ask Oz. They're all seniors he's bound to know something more._

Buffy walked in the opposite direction completely forgetting about her need to go to class, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Angel walked down the steps into the musty, dimly lit room. He hated the dank feel of the basement. The floors were sticky, the walls water stained and thick dust visibly covered the molding boxes. He looked up at the flickering fluorescent light hanging over his head.

"I hate this place." He sighed to himself.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Angel jumped at the sharp loud voice. He quickly scanned the room, and then stopped, gazing into the shadows of the far corner.

"Well?" The voice was smoother now with feminine qualities and it seemed to echo off the walls.

Angel stammered still trying to pinpoint her direction. "I needed—uh—I was just taking my time."

"Well, you took too long." She sighed. "Angel, how am I supposed to trust you when you go off missing for half an hour?"

Angel mumbled an apology and watched carefully as she emerged form the darkness. The small amount of light shinned off of her shoulder-length blond hair and made her skin glow. She had a slight smile on her face but he couldn't see her eyes. He watched as her slender body swayed and he was almost hypnotized by the movements. "I'm sorry Darla it won't happen again."

"Damn, right it won't. You have a job to do Angel and I want it done tonight." Darla took a deep breath, "The three of you need to get in line or I'll have to straighten you out myself." She walked slowly up to him and placed her cool hand on his cheek. "Their late too, ya know. Drusilla trotted off about an hour ago and I haven't seen Spike all day."

She leaned into him and locked her eyes on his. Angel shivered, "I'll go look for them if you want." Darla smiled. They turned hearing the door shut behind them.

"There's no need for that. I'm here and Dru's on her way." Spike was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "So what's new what'd I miss?" She ignored his question. Spike shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto a near by box. The weak cardboard gave in under the weight of his long leather coat and it sank in while dust rose into the air. Spike looked at his friends. "Oops."

Darla rolled her eyes. She walked away from Angel to Spike, and let her hand run up the silk of his red shirt, along his chest and arm. "Pleas be careful Spike. I'm tired of cleaning up your messes." Her voice had a sharp tone that only Spike caught. Angel shot him a dirty look of jealousy and watched as Darla walked away.

The boys hear the door shut but stood in silence until it was broken by a small chuckle.

Spike eyed Angel suspiciously, "What are you laughing at?"

Angel looked down at what Spike was holding in his hand. He smiled and pointed to the small withered old doll. "That." he smiled.

Spike held the doll so it was out of Angel's view. "She just asked me to keep it for her. You know what Miss Edith means to her."

Angel's smile faded and he hesitated to speak.

Spike eyed him again. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?!"

"Um…"

"Out with it!"

"Tonight!" Angel looked uneasy. "Do you want to go with me to Justyn's Cabin? I have to--"

"Justyn's Cabin!" Spike backed up. "Why the hell are you going there?!"

"Darla needs me to 'run an errand'." His eyes became dark. "It won't take long."

"But Justyn's Cabin?! That place is funckin' scary."

"It's not _that_ bad."

He scoffed at Angel. "Try saying that after almost loosing an arm to some crazy with an axe."

"I know, but it needs to be done. Are you in?"

He looked off into the distance not really seeing anything. "Yeah, I guess, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Since when has that bothered you?"

He sighed heavily. "I don't know. I guess I'm just getting tired of this whole thing." Spike put Miss Edith on his coat and sat in a near by chair.

"We've only been at this for…" Angel thought for a moment. "Four years."

"And yet there's still so much more to do".

Angel looked at Spike questioningly, "Why the sudden change of heart?" He shrugged in response. "You willing to tell Darla what's on you mind?"

Spike threw his hands up. "NO! No. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"It's that _girl_ isn't it?"

Spike got defensive at Angel's tone. "So what if it is?"

"Humph. I don't see what's so special about her."

Spike got in his face. "Then you obviously haven't got any eyes!"

Angel stood his ground. "She's just like every other girl in this school,--"

"Strong, smart, beautiful?"

"Stupid, shallow, and self-absorbed." Angel kept his cool tone and saw Spike's anger dissipate.

Spike nudged a dead rat on the floor with his foot and spoke under his breath. "How would you know?"

"Spike you're just interested in this _girl_--"

"Buffy!"

"Fine, Buffy!" He said in a mocking voice. "Because you're trying to get your mind off what you _know_ is coming."

He stood up straight. "It's more than that."

"We'll see." Angel waved a hand, heading for the stairs. "C'mon they're expecting us."

"Wait. We can't leave Miss Edith now can we?" He carried his jacket and the doll.

This brought a back smile to Angel's face. "Do you enjoy being Dru's lap dog?"

"Not as much as you enjoy being Darla's little whipping boy."

The boy's laughed together as the trudged up the stairs.

Giles walked in through the library doors with his nose in a book and three others in his arm.

"Hey Giles."

Giles dropped his book. His slayer was sitting at a table thumbing through a magazine. "Buffy you startled me. What are you doing here?"

Buffy continued flipping through the magazine mocking Giles' British accent. "Good afternoon, Buffy. How are you? So lovely to have your company today."

"Sorry." Giles placed his books on the counter. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed at her failed attempt for some humor. "I was looking for Oz." She placed her magazine down. "Searched _everywhere_ until I realized he was in class."

"As you should be." He walked to the table.

"OH! _That's_ what I was doing. I _knew_ I had too much free time."

The watcher looked at her expectantly. She didn't move. "Well, aren't you going back?"

"I don't want to intrude. She is trying to teach students—most of whom want to learn." He gave her a look. "I'd just take up room."

Giles sat down. "Seeing as I'm not up to arguing and I have some work to do, I can put your 'free time' to good use."

Buffy looked at the thick books already stacked on the table, and began to stand, "Ya know Giles, school is an excellent institution for students to 'learn and grow' and the best place for a 'troubled teen' like me to do that is in a class room full of peers." She smiled nervously. "So I'm just gonna—"

"Sit down." She sat. "I could really use your help Buffy—as small a fraction as that may be. Besides, I'm sure the little rat of a man is scouring about the school just waiting to find an out of place student. That damn Snyder can smell truancy from a mile away."

Buffy smiled. "Giles! Where you aiming them sticks and stones?"

"I'm sorry Buffy, I've just had my hands full." He removed his glasses and gently massaged the bridge of his nose. "You know that demon you killed the other night? The Had'rei?" She nodded. "We haven't seen the last of them. He was the Guardian of the Huberius clan, there are other's like him— brothers if you will— I believe they all stem from the Bachel demon. You should know they are ruthless and relentless."

"What do they want?"

"To put it simply? Your blood."

Buffy looked worried. "Where did they came from and why are they after me?"

"I don't know yet, but I won't send you out until we have more facts."

"Ok. Thanks, Giles."

He handed her one of his thick, dusty, black volumes with brown fading letters on the cover. "Start looking in this book for more about these demons." Buffy read the title. 'Vi Skan Tue'. The slayer flipped the book open to a random page and started trying to decipher the cryptic text.

Willow, Xander, Oz, and Anya walked into the library seeing Giles and Buffy, hunched over a table covered with books, reading through page after page.

The four teenagers walked in slowly unsure if they should interrupt.

Willow leaned in close to Oz. "What do you think happened that's got them studying so hard?"

Oz looked to her. "I'm sure it's nothing. They're just… in the zone."

"The _Twilight Zone_," Xander whispered.

"Why are we just standing here whispering?" Anya's loud voice broke through.

"We _were_ whispering." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't we be helping?" All eyes in the room turned to Anya. She pointed at Xander, Oz, and Willow, "What? They were the ones being all secretive." Xander put his arm around her and lead her to the table.

Xander sat down first. "We missed you in class Buff." She shrugged.

Everyone else took a chair and a book, and then waited for instruction.

Giles stood in front of the kids he was so fond of making sure he had their full attention. "You all know of the demon Buffy slayed the other night?"

Willow raised a hand. "The Had'rei?"

"Yes!" They nodded. "Well I've found that its root is from the Bachel demon. We don't know much about them except that there _will_ be more and they want Buffy dead."

Xander laughed. "C'mon. We don't have anything to worry about. The first one hurt Buffy pretty bad but now she knows what to expect. This is no problem for the slayer." He smiled confident in his words.

"Xander, I appreciate your confidence in me, but you didn't fight this thing. You have no _idea_ how hard it was. I'm still healing from a fight almost a week ago! I know you think I'm invincible, but I'm not." She looked away from her friends. "_I _might have thought that I was invincible, until now." Buffy made eye contact with each one of them to stress her point. "I want to know as much as I can about these guys. I have a feeling that next time," She looked at Xander, "I won't be as lucky."

Giles picked up from there. "We know the demons are from separate clans. This one was from the Hubris clan but--"

"Hubris?!" Again all eyes were on Anya.

Xander moved closer to her. "I don't know what it means either, if we just wait he'll explain it."

She pushed him away. "I know what it means Xander!" Anya looked at the slayer, "We're dealing with the Blood Seven." She then looked at Giles. "They're assassins. Someone hired them."

"Who do you think wants Buffy dead?"

"The Order."

He stopped, mouth hanging open. "The Order? Who are they?"

"Powerful men. The Scorned Order of Five are the only ones I can think of, who have the power to get the Blood Seven." She looked a Buffy, "Who did you piss off?"

"This is good, very good. I haven't heard anything about this. How do you know so much?"

She smiled with growing pride. "Ya know, demon inner circles. I picked up some important stuff from the old days."

Giles chose four books off the table and stood. "I need everything you know about this Blood Seven and The Order."

"Our resident demon expert strikes again." Xander laid his hand on Anya's

Giles cleared his throat. "Well, she certainly does know a lot about this particular group, but I'd say I'm the expert."

Anya laughed. "Listen old man, no one in this room knows more about _demons_ than I do. I was one!"

"I don't believe that's true. You may have lived among them but I have spent many years of my life--"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah--" She rolled her eyes and everyone else looked on.

Giles was getting frustrated at her attitude, "Anya please, I am trying to make a—"

"You older humans ALL think--"

"You're thousands of years older than _me_!"

"At least I still look good."

Oz intervened. "YA KNOW," He looked between the Watcher and the ex-demon, "Giles I'm gonna have to agree with Anya. It seems to me, you're more overall occult." Willow looked at him. "Which…is… better in some cases." His girlfriend smiled approvingly.

"Well enough of this, let's get back to work."

Buffy spoke to her friends. "Guys , I think I know what our first move should be. I want to try and find Pin again." She thought for a second. "My other contacts either don't know anything or they disappear before I can reach them." She stood up taking charge. "Willow work on his location."

Willow moved to a computer and got started.

"Anya, you're helping Giles right?"

The Watcher waved a hand. "She is. Come Anya, lets discus this Blood Seven." She went to his side and followed him into his office.

The Slayer looked at Oz. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure"

Buffy looked at her friends. "Let's get to work." She and Oz walked out into the hall, Giles and Anya already started to argue in the office and Willow fully concentrated on the computer.

Xander looked around. "What about me?"

Willow looked up briefly to the almost empty room. "Xander you can get me a map of Sunnydale's first town."

"Yay! Something easy."

Xander went to a shelf and skimmed the book covers. He returned with a book and a satisfied smile on his face. _'That was too easy.'_

Willow sighed and gave it back. He looked at her blankly. "Xander," She pointed at the book, "this is a book about maps. I need a book _of _maps."

"Oh." He went in search of the right book.

Buffy paced the hallway looking distressed.

Oz watched her turn back and forth in front of him. "Sorry but that's all I know. As for Angel following you—he might like you but don't take my word for it. Although he does seem to likes blonds."

"What do you think I should do?"

"If you want to confront him, I suggest you look in the basement. That's where they hang out."

"EWWWWW!"

"I know." Oz looked around. "Sorry I'm not much help. No one really knows anything about them."

"It's fine." She smiled. "You can go back to Will now."

"Thanks." Oz returned to the library while Buffy decided he next goal would be to sneak into the basement.

Walking back into the library Buffy paused and looked over her shoulder. She felt a presence around her but she didn't have the time to check it out. Whatever it was it made her feel uneasy.

The dark female figure shaped her hand into a gun. Her crimson nail polish gleamed in the light and contrasted against her skin. She took aim at the retreating slayer and fired. "Bang." The black haired woman laughed to herself and began humming a slow and haunting tune.

Spike and Angel walked side by side down the empty streets, weapons in hand. They were fatigued from the few demons and vampires they had already encountered. The boys stopped at a withered bridge leading to a lone warehouse on the pier.

Spike smiled, "Through the monsters, over the bridge, to Justyn's Cabin we go."

Angel rolled his eyes and walked ahead. At the side of the warehouse he lifted a hidden door the lead underground. He thought of Darla. "It's at times like this that I hate her."

"Let's just get it done." Spike's voice had a slight hint of regret in it.

"Let's" They jumped down into the first tunnel of the maze, weapons at the ready.

Back at Scooby H.Q. Buffy sat alone, away from her friends thinking. She watched Willow and Oz sitting side by side in front of a computer, Giles pacing his office and Xander hopelessly flipping through books.

Buffy found herself wondering how her life was going to end. These thoughts had occurred to her many times before since finding out she was the slayer, but now that seemed to her all she was fixated on. Her mind left the view of her friends and suddenly images she didn't quite understand started to flash.

Her mom, Giles, Willow, Angel. Darla, a vampire she killed last week and his partner that got away. Drusilla, the member of the Blood Seven she killed and the demon contacts that she had found dead. These myriad faces appeared over and over again; faster and faster until it was almost a blur. Then, just as quickly as they had come they ceased and all she could see was black. She started to make out a tall male figure in the dark but she couldn't tell who it was.

Her vision flashed and every thing was stark white. There was only one face she could see now, as clear as day. She wondered, _'Why him?'_ She felt a pull, a connection so she gently reached out and touched his check. He smiled and closed his eyes. Buffy removed her hand and looked at him in wonderment. Starring into his icy blue eyes she spoke his name in barely a whisper. "Spike."

Buffy was jolted out of her reverie by an excited scream. "Buffy, here!" She quickly stood up, shaking off the unusual dream. The slayer went to the hacker's side to see what she had found.

Willow pointed at the map Xander had given her. "There seems to be a network of tunnels under the pier near the warehouses. With the research I did on parts of the first town," She ran her finger along the map, "this should be the best rout to take." She studied the map for a second longer.

Buffy looked over her shoulder, worried something might be wrong. Willow drew an X on the map. "Our guy should be right here." Buffy laughed with delight and called for her watcher.

"Giles!" She began walking to his office. "Giles!" She got no response.

"Buffy," Xander said, "Giles and Anya left. They went to get more books and pick up some food."

"Really?" She looked in the dark office.

"Yeah." Willow and Oz nodded along with him.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go do some recon on this place. If I'm lucky maybe I'll find Pin right off."

"Maybe." She could hear the worry in Willow's voice.

"Willow I'll be fine." She still looked unsure. "Look how about I call you when I get home?"

This brought on a smile. "Don't forget. Ok?"

"Ok. MOM!"

"Be safe."

"I will." She went up to her best friend and gave her a hug. "Thanks Will. You're a life saver."

"No prob."

Buffy gathered her things and Xander stood by, "Hey don't I get a hug too? I found the map." Buffy didn't appear to hear him.

"Tell Giles I left and that I'll check in later."

"Will do." Xander said smiling.

With that Buffy was off.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. It took a while to write the next one will be shorter. I think it's okay but tell me what you think and what I should improve. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Dedicated to: M.P. G.G. & F.N. We miss you all. R.I.P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last one and I'm sure you're like 'Thank GOD!!!' cause I am too. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long! R&R **

**Chapter 3: Justyn's Cabin **

Summers' Home

Buffy stood motionless under the stream of hot water beating against her back. She watched as orange and pink discolored water flowed from the open wounds that covered her body and circled into the drain. The battered slayer pushed back hair that was plastered to her face and studied her body through the thick steam. Bruises covering bruises; cuts crossing cuts; she struggled to make a distinction between the injuries from her first run in with the Blood Seven and the fresh ones from the night before. She lifted her arm to shut off the water but winced in pain from such a simple movement. Frozen in place, she rested her hand on the shower knob and observed as the water at her feet became clean. Healthy, ordinary, clear, water coursed down her arms and legs no longer soiled by the almost fatal fight.

Buffy couldn't believe that her situation last night had turned so dramatically. Things went from very bad to indescribably worse. She thought about all the signs. The moment she knew she should turn back. How any sane person _would_ have turned back; how every warning and omen she came across just piqued her interest. Curiosity got the best of her and it was a mistake she would never let it happen again.

>> >

Just hours earlier Buffy had left her friends at school and worked her way down to the pier to find a very talked about demon named Pin. People who knew what the world was really about said that Pin would tell anyone anything they wanted to know, for a price. Buffy figured his price could be her fist in his face, if he refused and she could get what she wanted.

As soon as the slayer got down to the docks she knew she was in for a long night. She could have gone back and told Willow what she found but she thought she could handle it. Mistake number one.

There were dozens of demons hanging around like it was their lunch break, which it probably was. She snuck past at least four warehouses full of demons and vampires. She had never seen anything like it. Finally her luck ran out and she was confronted by a vampire. He was tall, pale, with dark shabby hair and dressed in rags. He thought she was just an average human that had accidentally stumbled on their territory. He called it Justyn's Cabin and Buffy wondered how that place had gotten the name. When he tried to attack she staked him with very little effort and hid along an ally as another one of his friends came out looking for him.

She walked right up to Buffy crouched behind a trashcan and asked her if she had seen Paul. Buffy stood up and looked at the girl. She looked just a few years older than Buffy and she was in the same condition as the boy. This wasn't a time for sympathy, they were evil. The slayer pointed in the opposite direction and told the girl that Paul had gone that way. She staked the very dimwitted vampire in the back and went on her way to find an entrance underground.

The slayer encountered many more vampires and demons that seemed just as dumb if not dumber than the first two. They would all come out one at a time ask stupid questions or make stupid moves and she could kill them like it was nothing. After twenty minutes of just fighting Buffy was exhausted and irritated. They were easy fights with very little injuries, but so many, one after the other, were starting to take its toll.

Suddenly she noticed she had found a secluded way underground. Right then and there Buffy knew she had been led there. Someone wanted her worn down and tired by time she found her way. She had been a fool. Giles had taught her to think like a slayer for critical times like this but it was too late to turn back now. She had to push through and hope she could get the upper hand and surprise them. She knew it was a long shot but she need to find Pin as soon as she could, so she went down anyway. Mistake number two.

>> >

Buffy shut off the water. She let the last drops run off her body and stepped out onto a mat. She walked up to the mirror and wiped away the fog. Her body was black and blue, from her head to her toes. She smiled slightly mocking herself with humor. Ten minutes ago most of her bruises had been twice as bad. _'Slayer healing.'_ The swelling had gone down from her ankle but it still hurt when she walked.

Buffy wrapped up in a towel and made her way to her room. Once inside she sat on her bed and applied fresh bandages. Her bedside clock said 6:15am. All Buffy wanted to do was sleep but her mind wouldn't let her. She started looking back on all the little mistakes that caused big problems. Things she could have done differently, things she _should_ have done differently. She began to drift in her memories, reliving all the events that took place underground that night.

>> >

Buffy searched around the dark tunnels for what seemed like days. She was certain she was lost and if she wasn't killed she would be lost forever and die from starvation. Thirty minutes had gone by since she had been in Justyn's Cabin and she was just going deeper and deeper.

The slayer turned a corner and saw a group of demons. She quietly backtracked and took another turn. This place was littered with them. Every turn she wanted to make was blocked and she had to go the way she had a bad feeling about. This just fed more and more to her death trap theory.

Buffy took another corner but stopped short. This hall was much darker than the others. The torches on the wall were few and far between. At that moment she thought in a sing song voice, _'I'm gonna be killed. I'm gonna be killed. I'm gonna be killed. I soooo don't wanna be killed.'_ She was already down to three weapons. A stake in her sleeve, a mace on her back, and a sword in her hand. This wasn't going to be enough but at least it was something.

As she walked further down the hall sounds of fighting grew louder. The corridor she was on split off into two directions. The exchanges of blows were coming from her left. Buffy looked in the tunnel and saw four thick, stubby, gray, demons taking on what looked like two vampires. This was the first time she had seen demons and vampires fighting that night and it was a relief to see there wasn't so much order between them and she could get by unnoticed. As she started to turn away she took a mental note that neither of the vamps were bumpy faced but she thought that it might be because they were pissed off about loosing. For a moment they looked familiar but she passed it off as fatigue.

As Buffy reached the end of the incredibly long hallway it seemed to lead to a room like area. The walls were a more solid stone and the floor was made of creaking wood. She started to inspect the place until she heard a familiar voice speak. "Hello Slayer!" She paused in shock, looking through the dark.

'_Oh God! It can't be him. I killed him over a week ago! The Had'rei can't resurrect, can it?'_ She searched her brain for answers but drew a big blank. _'I could never forget that voice. It's him.'_

The demon growled. "Are you just going to stand there insulting me, or are you going to face your killer? I WILL avenge my brother and bring back your HEAD!" He screamed the words with such force that Buffy swore she felt the ground shake beneath her.

She gripped the sword tight in her hand trying to assess the situation. "Your brother?"

He snapped furiously at her, storming into better light. "How _dare_ you try and act as if you don't know him! He beat you within an inch of your life. He was a brave warrior!"

Buffy listened carefully to his words and took in his appearance. He looked exactly like the demon that had left her broken a week before. Easily over six feet tall, thick arms and fast legs. His eyes glow orange and red like fire in the light but disappear completely in the dark. A row of short, sharp horns decorated his head and she could remember the damage they had done. The only difference between this demon and the previous one was its skin color. The first member of the Blood Seven had burgundy skin, the color of vintage wine, while this one had skin as black as onyx.

'_Brothers. This is the next member of the clan. Shit! I'm not ready. This is why I need to find Pin."_ She stared at his blazing eyes. "I know your brother. I see the family resemblance now." She smiled. "Both of you will have been killed by me." _'At least I can act tough.'_

The demon lashed at her flashing his three inch claws. "My brother was a FOOL! I was told this would be my chance, so I will succeed where he failed. _I_ will kill you." His calm voice sent a chill through her body. He knew they would meet tonight. Buffy didn't know how, but she _did_ know she was in for one hell of a fight.

**There you go :D ::ahem—clears throat and speaks with surprisingly good bravado:: NOW…Ladies and Gentlemen its time for….THE REVIEW GAME!!! The object of this game is to get YOU the contestants to review. It's very simple; after reading this you click the review button and tell ME what you think. Good, Bad, Terribly Ugly! DOESN'T MATTER!!!!! It's just how you play the game. When you've completed the one and **_**only**_** round your reward is hopefully a better, new, and exciting chapter! Ready to play…….? **

**GO! GO! GO! GO! GOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. If I have any readers I would like it if you reviewed. ::sighs heavily:: R&R.**

**Death is Imminent **

Buffy and the Had'rei had been fighting for the better part of an hour. He was relentless but so was she. Her body was about to give in soon but she knew she had to last. Their fight was mostly a shot period of blows—she would get a round kick to his chest or neck, he would jab her in the face, one of them would get the upper hand but then loose it quickly. After that they would circle each other like hawks for minutes at a time trying to find an opening and the fighting would resume.

After a while the Had'rei became infuriated and lost his temper then Buffy had the lead. She was slashing him with her sword and getting some good slices to his face and stomach. She lunged at him with the sword for the finishing blow but he dodged and she missed entirely. Her sword was embedded in the wall and she had no hope of getting it out. Buffy pulled out her mace and swung in threateningly.

The slayer was about to move in once more when she saw someone else move behind her. The demon took this advantage and knocked her to the ground. She jumped up, not wanting him to gain an inch of ground.

The Had'rei began to screech and snarl, trashing about wildly. The slayer stared on, unsure of what to make of his behavior. He jumped up and down crazed, mad with anger and frustration.

At first Buffy thought there was a purpose to his madness, but the shrugged the idea off and instead she started to taunt the demon. "Hey ugly! You finally coming to terms with the fact that I'm gonna kill ya?" She laughed a little as he jumped harder, too confident with her situation. "I don't know what's gotten into that pea brain of yours, but this is no time for the Hokey--" She was unable to finish, because at that moment the floorboards caved and both Buffy and the demon were sent crashing to the room below.

She groaned when she tried to move. Buffy felt numerous bruises, cuts, and scrapes as she pushed a heavy plank off of her legs. The slayer sat up and squinted to keep the remaining bits of dust and debris out of her eyes. She stared at the gaping hole in the ceiling above her, nodding in realization. "Oooh. _That's_ what he was doing."

She tried to stand but she screamed in pain and collapsed back onto the cold cement ground, finding she couldn't support any of her weight on her enormously swollen ankle.

"Damn," Buffy gently prodded the tender area. "I'm in a lot of trouble if it's broken." She sensed movement. _'The demon!'_ Buffy slowed her breathing in an effort to concentrate. She took in her surroundings but she couldn't see much. _'I have a feeling that fall wouldn't hurt that demon half as much as it hurt me.'_ She only had the dim light from the floor above her, but she knew all to well she was in a vulnerable position.

Buffy scanned the room for signs of the demon. She had lost both of her weapons in the fall and she knew the chunks of would she had at hand would do little if nothing to help her.

There was a slow feral growl from the corner to her left. Only sheer luck could get her out of this alive, but if she was going down she was going to take this demon too.

The slayer listened intently for the sound of his movements, so she could time when he might strike. Buffy picked up one of the larger planks of wood and held it tight ready to defend herself. She was upset at the fact that she was condemned to fight for her life sitting on a concrete floor but she could make it worth her while.

She tensed when she heard the floor creak above her. _'Oh no, more of them! I can't fight all of them but… I can't die here.'_ Just them Buffy saw a black figure jump down. He landed swiftly then quietly dashed for the shadows.

Buffy heard a startled growl, a few punches and kicks, a weapon or two clashing, a loud squish, a thud, and then silence.

She tried hard to understand what had just happened. She knew what she heard but she couldn't imagine someone who could kill _that_ demon so easily.

She called out into the darkness out of curiosity, "Who are you? How did you do that?" Silence. "_What _are you?"

Buffy heard the man rummaging through the debris and testing some of the wood. Suddenly, his presence started to make sense in her mind. He was trying to find another weapon to kill _her_ with! _'Oh great!'_

The slayer tightened her grip on her plank as he grew closer. "I'm the Slayer!" She yelled holding her _weapon_ up. Her last ditch effort to scare him off seemed to work. He paused just on the verge of light. She decided to keep trying. "That's right, don't move. I can kill you where you stand!"

This brought a small laugh from the dark. Buffy clamed up. He took a step forward but only the bottom half of his body was visible in the light.

She watched as his long leather coat swayed at his feet. At this sight she felt inexplicably safe. He extended his hand toward her and she took it. His hand was smooth, yet firm. Buffy was instantly comforted by his warm strong grasp. He handed her a long thick board and made sure she could support her weight on it.

Buffy mentally kicked herself for thinking he was going to kill her. She gazed into the dark, imagining her savior's face. They weren't two feet apart and she wanted desperately to yank him into the light and see who he was but at the same time she felt she shouldn't.

Instead she reached out and touched him. Her fingers traced his smooth sculpted cheek. "Thank you." She felt his cheek warm and curve into smile beneath her hand, so she smiled back.

He turned, walked away from her and opened a door on the wall to her right. _'I'm glad he knew that was there.'_ Buffy looked at his silhouetted figure in the doorway. "Wait. Who are you…..how can I ever thank you?" The slayer got no response. He simply walked out leaving the door open for her. With the aid of her staff she hobbled to the door and searched the hall knowing he'd be gone.

Buffy took the corridor to safety and thanked the heavens that she got out alive.

As she took the well lit streets home, she found her thoughts consumed by the stranger who saved her life and a determination to discover his identity.

>> >> >> >> >> 

Buffy slowly walked out of her house grateful she didn't wake her mom. Her plan was to get to school early knowing that Giles would already be there and inform him of everything that happened at Justyn's Cabin.

Every time she thought about the Had'rei she thought about the person that saved her. She would find him on her own time. Giles didn't have to worry about that. There was someone out there, someone strong that she could trust and she had a feeling he wouldn't just be an ally, but something more. There was also someone that wanted her dead and she would find his identity too.

**>> >> >> >**

**Well, there you go. Chapter four. SPIKE!!!!! I luv him. Review Please!**


End file.
